The Valley of the Shadow of Death
by WatchersGoddess
Summary: Friendship MM/SS: Minerva hat Severus' Schauspiel im siebten Band nie durchschaut. Oder?


**- The Valley of the Shadow of Death -**

* * *

**Altersfreigabe:** ab 12  
**Spoiler:** Missing Scene aus Band 7  
**Inhalt:** Minerva hat Severus' Schauspiel im siebten Band nie durchschaut. Oder?  
**Hauptcharakter(e)/Paar(e):** Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall  
**Disclaimer:** Nichts gehört mir, alles ist Eigentum von J..  
**Kommentar:** Traditionen sind eine feine Sache. Und dieses Jahr möchte ich sie dazu nutzen, etwas richtig zu stellen, mit dem ich mich nie anfreunden konnte.  
In diesem Sinne wünsch ich euch allen ein frohes neues Jahr!  
**Warnings:** none

* * *

- - -

* * *

Es war nach dem Abendessen gewesen, als Minerva ihn gebeten hatte, sie doch im Laufe des Abends einmal zu besuchen. Mit einer Miene, die er schon seit Monaten nicht mehr bei ihr gesehen hatte. Seitdem er Albus' Posten eingenommen hatte.

Mittlerweile war es halb zwölf und entgegen seiner Vorsätze hatte er sich nicht um die Angelegenheiten der Schule gekümmert. Nein, er hatte an dem großen Buchenholzschreibtisch gesessen, an dem schon Generationen von Schulleitern vor ihm gesessen hatten (Schulleiter, die diesen Posten verdient hatten), und hatte die Zeiger der Uhr beobachtet. Nach außen hin sehr ruhig, doch durch seine Adern kribbelte eine unterschwellige Nervosität.

Die Spionage war härter geworden, seitdem Albus zu einem zweidimensionalen Abbild geworden war und die Zusammenhänge nicht mehr verstand. Seitdem er – Severus – hier oben saß und nicht dort unten, wo er Tränke brauen und Schüler zurechtweisen durfte. Seitdem er den Feind in der Schule hatte – in seinem Zuhause – und so tun musste, als wäre er willkommen.

Seitdem war er keine Minute mehr zur Ruhe gekommen. Selbst der Schlaf war oberflächlich; kaum ausreichend für die Erholung, die er momentan brauchte. Die Gefahr, vor dem Dunklen Lord einen Fehler zu machen, war niemals zuvor so groß gewesen.

Mit fest aufeinander gepressten Lippen sah Severus zum Bildnis des letzten Schulleiters auf, zu seinem Mentor und Peiniger, und schnaubte leise, als er ihn schlafend fand. „Du hast deinen Frieden gefunden, alter Narr." Und leiser fügte er hinzu: „Wenn du nur wüsstest, wem du das Ruder in die Hand gegeben hast..."

Noch ehe er sich wieder von der Galerie der Ehemaligen abwenden konnte, erklang ein leises Kreischen, begleitet von heftigem Flattern. Fawkes hatte seine Stange in der Ecke des Büros verlassen und war auf der leeren Schreibtischplatte gelandet. Die Hitze, die von dem Vogel ausging, ließ das lackierte Holz beschlagen und fuhr angenehm über Severus' Handrücken.

„Sieh mich nicht so an, du elendes Mistvieh", murmelte der Tränkemeister, doch weder klang seine Stimme harsch, noch wütend. Anfangs hatte er sich darüber gewundert, dass Fawkes geblieben war. Doch mittlerweile glaubte er eher, dass der Phönix auf Albus' Befehl hin geblieben war. „Ich gehe ja schon."

Leise fluchend erhob er sich aus seinem Stuhl, kam sich einmal mehr vor wie ein alter Mann und verließ sein neues, wenig heimeliges Büro. Minerva wollte, dass er sie besuchte. Und er war intelligent genug, um zu wissen, dass sie es wegen dieses lächerlichen Brauches der Muggel wollte.

Silvester! In der Tat.

Mit grimmiger Miene lief er durch die verlassenen Korridore des Schlosses, gerade so, wie er es auch vor seinem Mord an Albus getan hatte. Doch die Kerker würde er vermutlich niemals wieder betreten.

„Severus!", riss eine Stimme ihn aus seinen Gedanken und der Schulleiter blieb abrupt stehen. Die Arme hinter dem Rücken verschränkt, drehte er sich nach rechts, wo Amycus Carrow aus dem Schatten eines Querganges trat. „Ich hätte nicht erwartet, dich so spät noch anzutreffen."

Severus zog seine Augenbrauen in die Stirn. „Dasselbe könnte ich über dich sagen, Amycus. Gibt es etwas, von dem ich wissen sollte?"

Der dickliche Mann verzog seinen Mund zu einem schiefen Grinsen. „Nichts Besonderes. Ist nicht viel los, seitdem Ferien sind."

„Allerdings", stimmte Severus nachdenklich zu. „Wie betragen sich die Syltherins?" Denn Schüler aus diesem Haus waren die einzigen, die über die Ferien geblieben waren – mehr oder minder freiwillig.

„Gut, wirklich gut. Er wird zufrieden sein." Bei diesen Worten zog Amycus seinen Zauberstab hervor (ein langes, dürres Ding, das nicht zu ihm passen wollte) und drehte ihn gedankenverloren in den Händen.

„Schön", sagte Severus kurz angebunden. „Komm doch morgen im Laufe des Vormittags mit Alecto in mein Büro. Wir müssen noch den Umgang mit den zurückkehrenden Schülern besprechen."

„Ja", grunzte der andere Todesser; er hatte trotz seiner rudimentären Intelligenz verstanden, dass das Gespräch damit beendet war, „wir werden kommen. Ich wünsche noch eine angenehme Nacht."

Severus beobachtete, wie Amycus Carrow, einer der Feinde in seinem Zuhause, wieder in den Schatten versank, aus denen er gekommen war. Dann wandte er sich mit missmutiger Miene ab und setzte seinen Weg fort. Mit vielen Umwegen, denn keiner der Carrows durfte ihn dabei sehen, wenn er Minerva besuchte.

Nachdem er an unzähligen Rüstungen und verlassenen Bildern vorbei gegangen war – die Gemälde in Hogwarts waren seit dem Auftauchen der Carrow-Geschwister fast immer verlassen; sie bezeichneten es als ihre Art des Streiks – stand er vor der schlicht verzierten Tür im ersten Stock, die er schon oft durchschritten, allerdings niemals so sehr gefürchtet hatte.

Doch davon ließ er sich nichts anmerken, als er fordernd klopfte und mit gerader Haltung und vorgerecktem Kinn wartete, dass man ihn einließ.

Offensichtlich hatte Minerva damit gerechnet, dass er so spät kommen würde. Sie war noch angezogen und ihre Haare zu einem Knoten gebunden. Ein kühler Ausdruck stand auf ihrem Gesicht, der sich jedoch leicht veränderte, als sie ihn erkannte. „Severus. Komm herein!" Sie trat zur Seite und er ging an ihr vorbei.

„Minerva", grüßte er steif und ließ seinen Blick durch das Büro schweifen. Ein Feuer flackerte im Kamin und auf dem Tisch davor standen eine Flasche schottischer Whisky und zwei Gläser. Obwohl er sich am Abend mit vagen Antworten aus dem Gespräch gezogen hatte, hatte sie gewusst, dass er kommen würde.

„Setz dich!", forderte sie ihn auf, nachdem sie die Tür geschlossen hatte, und deutete auf einen der beiden Stühle.

Severus neigte einverstanden den Kopf und nahm Platz. Einige Bücher in dem schmalen Regal neben dem Fenster hatten ihre Plätze getauscht; einige waren ganz neu, andere dafür verschwunden.

„Du wolltest mit mir sprechen?", begann er das Gespräch, während sie zuerst ihm und dann sich selbst ein Glas Whisky einschenkte.

„So ist es", stimmte die Hauslehrerin der Gryffindors zu. Zwischen ihnen hatte es schon immer eine natürliche Rivalität gegeben; dennoch waren sie gut miteinander ausgekommen, bevor Albus entschieden hatte, dass er ein Bauernopfer in diesem Krieg werden wollte.

Da sie ins Stocken geraten war, hob Severus eine Augenbraue und räusperte sich leise. Sie blinzelte mehrmals und lächelte flüchtig.

„Ich dachte mir, dass du möglicherweise gerne Gesellschaft hättest an diesem Tag."

„Warum sollte ich Gesellschaft an diesem Tag als weniger lästig empfinden als an jedem anderen?", fragte er spitz, hob jedoch sein Glas von Tisch und trank einen kräftigen Schluck. Alkohol in sämtlichen Variationen hatte sich vor allem in den letzten Monaten bewährt.

„Weil ich weiß, welcher Tag heute ist, Severus. Und ich weiß, dass du ihn stets feierst." Er schnaubte spöttisch. „Auf deine Art", fügte sie deswegen hinzu.

„Heute ist ein Tag wie jeder andere, Minerva", schmetterte er jedoch ihre Versuche, ihm wieder näher zu kommen, eiskalt ab. Dabei konnte er nicht einmal leugnen, dass er sich einer dreisten Lüge bediente. Denn sie hatten schon in früheren Jahren die Silvesternacht zusammen verbracht. Hatten geredet und getrunken und dann das Feuerwerk der Muggel beobachtet.

Doch seitdem er vierundzwanzig Stunden am Tag Todesser sein und den Carrow-Geschwistern damit ein Schauspiel der besonderen Art vorspielen musste, war es leichter gewesen, Minerva zu ertragen, wenn sie auf Distanz blieb. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass es sicherer für sie war. Für sie und für alle anderen, die an diesem Krieg beteiligt waren.

Nun allerdings sah sie ihn mit einem Blick an, der ihn befürchten ließ, dass sie verstanden hatte. Und etwas sehr Festes, sehr Großes ballte sich in seinem Magen zusammen. Er trank noch einen Schluck Whisky.

„Nun gut", seufzte die Ältere, „wenn du schon nicht über die einzige Tradition deiner Eltern, die du mit in dein magisches Leben genommen hast, sprechen möchtest, dann werde _ich_ über etwas sprechen. Über Dinge, die mir in den letzten Wochen aufgefallen sind."

„Was für Dinge?", schnarrte er und griff selbstständig nach der Whiskyflasche, um sein Glas aufzufüllen. Dabei übersah er geflissentlich, dass auch ihr Glas sich mittlerweile geleert hatte.

„Zum Beispiel dass du den Nachrichten von Dumbledores Armee an den Wänden keinen Einhalt geboten hast, obwohl du genau weißt, wer dahinter steckt. Oder dass Miss Weasley der Schule nach ihrem Einbruch in dein Büro nicht verwiesen wurde."

„Ich denke, die Strafe hat sie gelehrt, es nicht noch einmal zu versuchen. Und die Strafarbeit wird sie für lange Zeit ausreichend beschäftigen", warf Severus ein und klang dabei äußerst unterkühlt.

„Natürlich. Nichtsdestotrotz..."

„Worauf willst du hinaus, Minerva?", unterbrach er sie mit lauter Stimme und knallte das Glas auf den Tisch.

Unter den stechenden Blicken des Tränkemeisters reckte Minerva das Kinn vor und straffte ihre Haltung. Sein rüder Umgangston hatte noch immer dafür gesorgt, dass sie ihren schottischen Stolz zur Schau trug wie ein Pfau seine Federn. Und bei Merlin, er schätzte diese Frau über alle Maßen dafür.

„Ich will darauf hinaus, Severus", begann sie mit schwerem Akzent, „dass mir nun endlich, nach viel zu langer Zeit, klar geworden ist, dass du und Albus Absprachen gehabt habt, die ihr nicht mit dem Rest des Ordens geteilt habt. Die ihr nicht einmal mit _mir_ geteilt habt!" Die Enttäuschung darüber schien ihr Gesicht um Jahre altern zu lassen. „Du stehst nach wie vor auf unserer Seite, nicht wahr?"

Severus sah sie lange an, dann verzog ein grimmiges Lächeln seine Lippen und er leerte sein Glas ein zweites Mal. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Minerva, du hast das Rätsel gelöst. Hat länger gedauert, als ich erwartet hatte, meine Liebe." Er füllte sich Whisky nach und prostete ihr zu.

„Oh, du elender Sturkopf!", platzte sie daraufhin heraus. „Am liebsten würde ich dir die Ohren lang ziehen!"

„Tu dir keinen Zwang an."

„Unfug! Ich habe zwar lange gebraucht, um es zu verstehen, doch dieses ganze Schmierentheater trägt Albus' Handschrift!" Und als könne sie diese bittere Feststellung nicht alleine schlucken, nahm sie den Whisky zur Hilfe. „Sich umbringen lassen... Auf so eine Idee kann nur er kommen", zeterte sie dann mit leiser Stimme weiter, doch ihre Augen konnten den Gram über den Tod des ehemaligen Schulleiters nicht verbergen.

„Er wäre ohnehin bald gestorben", rezitierte Severus den einzigen Satz, der seine Tat für ihn erträglich machte. Minerva sah ihn mit großen Augen an und der Tränkemeister bewegte seine rechte Hand durch die Luft, um sie an die Verletzung Albus' zu erinnern.

Mit dem angenehm warmen Gefühl im Magen, das der Alkohol auslöste, setzte er sich bequemer in seinen Stuhl und beobachtete das Spiel der Flammen. „Trotzdem bin ich davon überzeugt, dass du nicht auf die Wahrheit gekommen bist, weil ich ein paar Schüler verschont habe. Nicht einmal den Carrows ist es aufgefallen. Also, was ist der wahre Grund für deine Skepsis?"

Minerva atmete lang gezogen aus und lächelte ein schmerzliches, jedoch weises Lächeln. „Es ist Silvester, mein Lieber", sagte sie dann und deutete mit kryptischer Miene zum Fenster hinüber. „Bald wird der Himmel leuchten und Peeves wird sich unter meinem Bett verkriechen."

„Jaah", ätzte Severus und verzog das Gesicht. Er hasste es, wenn sie ihm auf diese Art zu verstehen gab, dass sie ihm eine Frage nicht beantworten würde.

Einige Minuten saßen sie still beieinander und beobachteten die Zeiger der Uhr. Kurz vor zwölf quetschte sich, wie Minerva es prophezeit hatte, der lästige Poltergeist unter ihrer Tür hindurch und verschwand kleinlaut durch einen weiteren Spalt einer zwischen Bücherregalen verborgenen Tür in Minervas Schlafzimmer. Eine Tradition, die dafür gedacht war, böse Geister zu verjagen, sollte es viel öfter geben, dachte Severus schadenfroh.

Kurz nach zwölf stiegen dann die ersten Funken in den Himmel hinauf, die sie nur sehen konnten, weil Minerva ihre Fenster entsprechend verzaubert hatte. Sie waren wie eine große Lupe, die den Himmel über der nächsten großen Stadt – Edinburgh oder Glasgow – zu ihnen heran holte.

Severus stellte sein Glas auf den Tisch und stand auf. Am Fenster war es kühler als vor dem Kamin; die Januarluft zog kalt durch die Ritzen im Rahmen. So sehr er sich auch von seiner Heimat, seinen Eltern und seiner Kindheit entfernt hatte, Silvester war noch immer ein besonderer Moment für ihn. Es war der einzige Tag im Jahr gewesen, an dem sein Vater nicht aufgefallen war. Jeder trank an Silvester. Und jeder verzieh es, wenn einer zu viel trank.

Außerdem waren alle Freunde, wenn sie sich unter dem Feuerwerk auf der Straße begegneten. Nachbarn redeten mit ihnen, seine Mutter lächelte und er selbst war unauffällig genug, um in der Masse zu treiben, ohne dabei aufzufallen. Insgeheim fragte er sich, ob es auch heute noch so war, an Silvester in Spinner's End.

Er erwachte aus seinen Gedanken, als Minerva sich zu ihm stellte und mit verschränkten Armen das Schauspiel beobachtete. „Warum bist du nicht schon so viel eher zu mir gekommen? Niemand verlangt von dir, dieses Jahr alleine zu überstehen."

Er lächelte bitter, antwortete jedoch nicht. Es kam nicht oft vor, dass er Minerva enttäuschte, oder sogar hinterging. Doch in dieser Nacht, an seinem letzten Jahreswechsel, würde er es tun müssen.

„Sieh dir das Feuerwerk an, Minerva, und lass uns für einige Minuten die magische Welt verlassen." Seine Stimme war ein tiefer Bariton, kehlig und fremd in seinen Ohren. Er hob seine zitternden Hände und stützte sich damit auf der Fensterbank vor sich ab. Den Blick in den Himmel erhoben, bemerkte er ihre Geste erst, als ihre Hand auf seiner lag und sie drückte.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Es dauerte fast eine Stunde, bis die Lichter weniger wurden und schließlich ganz erstarben. Und wie in den Jahren zuvor, seitdem er Minerva von Spinner's End und seinen Eltern erzählt hatte, standen sie schweigend beieinander, um es sich anzusehen.

Sie wünschten einander kein frohes neues Jahr; hatten sie nie getan. Mit dem Damoklesschwert des Dunklen Lords über ihren Köpfen wäre es reiner Hohn gewesen. Doch zumindest Severus nutzte diese Ruhe, um einige seiner Hoffnungen in Worte zu fassen. Still für sich und er gab sie den Raketen mit, die die Muggel in die Luft schossen, so wie er es schon als kleiner Junge getan hatte.

Und dann war es vorbei und er musste zurückkehren in die Welt, die ihm bisher fast nur die kalte Schulter gezeigt hatte. Seufzend wandte er sich vom Fenster ab und zog – von Minerva unbemerkt – eine kleine Phiole aus seinem Umhang. Er ließ drei Tropfen einer klaren Flüssigkeit in ihr Glas fallen und goss es dann mit Whisky auf.

Anschließend kehrte er mit beiden Gläsern zu ihr ans Fenster zurück und reichte ihr ihres. „Auf ein baldiges Ende des Krieges!"

„Auf das Ende des Krieges", stimmte sie zu und Severus schloss die Augen, während Minerva trank.

Da er wusste, was geschehen würde, stellte er sein Glas auf die Fensterbank und stellte sich schräg neben sie. „Ich danke dir für deine Einladung", sagte er und sie lächelte.

Doch zu einer Antwort kam sie nicht mehr. Ein plötzlicher Schwindel ließ sie straucheln und während ihr Glas klirrend zu Boden fiel, streckte Severus die Arme aus, um ihren schwankenden Körper aufzufangen.

Mit starrer Miene trug er sie zu der hinter einem Bücherregal verborgenen Tür und betätigte den Mechanismus, der sie öffnete. Im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen Hexen und Zauberern hielt Minerva nicht viel von Passwörtern und Bannen. Sie hatte ihre Magie lieber dafür genutzt, die Tür so gut zu verbergen, dass man sie wirklich nur fand, wenn man davon wusste.

Dahinter lag ihr Schlafzimmer und er legte sie vorsichtig auf ihrem Bett ab. „Verschwinde, Peeves! Es ist vorbei", sagte er mit leiser Stimme und der Geist tauchte unter dem Bett auf.

„Ooohh", machte er und setzte schon zu einem Singsang an, als Severus ihm das Wort abschnitt.

„Du hast nichts gesehen und nichts gehört. Sollte auch nur ein Wort dessen, was in dieser Nacht hier geschehen ist, bekannt werden, wirst du den nächsten Tag nicht mehr erleben. Haben wir uns verstanden?"

Mit großen Augen sah Peeves erst zu Minerva, dann zu Severus. Und dann musste er einsehen, dass die grimmige Miene des Tränkemeisters ihm mehr Angst machte, als die Dankbarkeit gegenüber Minerva aufwiegen konnte. „Aye, aye, Sir!", sagte er deswegen, salutierte und verschwand auf dem gleichen Weg, auf dem er gekommen war.

Severus sah ihm kurz nach, dann setzte er sich zu Minerva und strich eine Haarsträhne aus ihrem faltigen Gesicht. „Es tut mir wirklich leid, meine Liebe. Doch es geht nicht nur um dich."

Mit dem Zauberstab deutete er auf ihre Stirn und stellte eine Verbindung zu ihren Erinnerungen her. Dann sprach er ein leises „_Obliviate!_" und löschte alles heraus, das sie darauf bringen könnte, dass er nach wie vor für den Orden arbeitete.

Dabei fand er heraus, dass sie mit einem solchen Handeln seinerseits gerechnet hatte. Es gab handschriftliche Notizen, auf denen sie alles festgehalten hatte, was ihr aufgefallen war. Severus lächelte freudlos und forschte nach dem Versteck dieser Notizen.

Danach machte er sich daran, ihre Erinnerung an diesen Abend zu ändern. Seine Reaktion auf ihre Feststellung wurde harsch und ungehalten. Nur kurz darauf hatte er ihr Büro verlassen und war noch vor Mitternacht in den Turm zurückgekehrt.

Als er sich wieder aus ihrem Verstand zurückzog, schnappte Severus nach Luft und musste zu seiner Überraschung feststellen, dass seine Wangen feucht waren. Beschämt wischte er sich darüber und steckte den Zauberstab in seinen Ärmel. Dann stand er auf und breitete die Decke über die einzige Frau, die es geschafft hatte, hinter sein Schauspiel zu blicken. Nicht einmal Lily, die er als seine beste und einzige Freundin bezeichnet hatte, war dies gelungen.

Nachdem er sie sorgfältig zugedeckt hatte, richtete er sich auf und starrte hinab auf die Lehrerin für Verwandlung. Er rümpfte die Nase und schnaubte leise. „Merlin, wie sehr ich es hasse..." Und damit meinte er sein Talent, anderen Menschen das Leben zu ruinieren. Lily hatte er über Umwege getötet, Albus mit eigener Hand und Minerva würde es sich vermutlich nie verzeihen, dass sie die Wahrheit nicht gesehen hatte.

Doch es war besser so. Und mit diesem Gedanken und einem schweren Seufzen verließ der Tränkemeister das Schlafzimmer, schloss die Tür hinter sich und suchte die Notizen, von deren Existenz er in Minervas Erinnerungen erfahren hatte. Es war eine Arbeit von zwei Minuten, dann stand auf dem Pergament eine absurde Einkaufsliste, die ihr hoffentlich bewusst machen würde, dass sie Dinge herausgefunden hatte, die nicht für ihren Verstand bestimmt waren.

Er lächelte sardonisch, als er die Pergamente an ihren Platz zurücklegte. Sie würde schimpfen und zetern und ihn sicherlich noch in vier Wochen spüren lassen, dass sie sich wegen etwas, an das sie keinerlei Erinnerung hatte, ungerecht behandelt fühlte. Und dann würde sie entscheiden, dass er ihr Misstrauen und ihren Groll verdient hatte.

Bevor er das Büro seiner ehemaligen Kollegin verließ, reparierte er Minervas Glas und entfernte die Reste des Schlaftrankes daraus. Er ging mit der Gleichgültigkeit und Gründlichkeit eines Serienmörders vor sich – denn so hatte er es vom Dunklen Lord und von Albus gelernt. Es war zu seiner Natur geworden. Genauso wie der Sarkasmus und die Kälte, mit denen er seinen Tag bestritt.

Doch während er die kalten Flure des Schlosses zurück zum Büro der Schulleiter entlang lief, fühlte er sich besser als das ganze Schuljahr vorher. Es war wie jedes Jahr; die Kraft, die er aus dem Silvesterabend mit Minerva zog, richtete ihn wieder auf. Für die nächsten zwölf Monate. Oder wie lange auch immer ihm noch vergönnt war.

* * *

ENDE


End file.
